


Fall

by n_dp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Slip-up, Slow Burn, Sweet, mention of affair
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_dp/pseuds/n_dp
Summary: Akashi Seijurou adalah orang yang absolut. Bermula dari sebuah kebohongan, semuanya berubah menjadi sangat nyata.(Siapa bilang ayah Akashi Seijurou tidak seabsolut anaknya? Keabsolutan ayah turun ke anak <3)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Shueisha, Production I.G, and Affiliations. There's no financial advantage taken this piece of writing and it's solely for ententainment.

1.

“Aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, Ayah.”

Pria paruh baya itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa selain: “Gadis keluarga Momoi itu tak pantas untuk seorang Akashi. Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang.”

Separuh mata pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya berkilat emas, sebelum ia menunjuk pada seorang yang baru saja lewat di samping mobilnya. “ _Dia._ Dia adalah kekasihku.” Lalu keluar tanpa meminta izin kepada pria paruh baya yang dipanggilnya _Ayah_.

Pria paruh baya itu melihat melalui spion depan, seseorang yang disebut _kekasih_ oleh putranya.

Berambut merah-hitam.

Mengenakan kaos kasual.

Dan seorang _pemuda_.

Pria paruh baya itu memejamkan matanya. “Langsung ke kantor, Jinbei.”

Pada bibirnya tersungging senyum kecil. “Ryuu benar-benar mewariskan alisnya pada anaknya.”

Dan ia tertawa, memancing pandangan heran dari supirnya.

 

 

2.

“Seijurou, perkenalkan Taiga pada keluarga di pertemuan akhir bulan ini.”

Seijurou mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. “Baik, Ayah.”

Setelah ayahnya berjalan keluar ruangan, pewaris tunggal Perusahaan Akashi itu masih bertanya-tanya, siapa yang dimaksud dengan _Taiga_. Hingga ia teringat pada Kuroko Tetsuya dan temannya—seorang pemuda penggemar basket bernama Kagami _Taiga_.

Seijurou akan menemui pemuda teman Tetsuya itu.

Ia akan membawa seorang _Taiga_ ke hadapan ayahnya, meski ia tak mengerti bagaimana ayahnya menganggap dirinya mengenal penggemar basket itu.

 

 

3.

“Tetsuya, kau akan bertemu dengan temanmu?”

Sepasang mata biru cerah menatap Seijurou. “Iya, Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun akan mengajariku bermain basket. Apakah ada yang Akashi-kun perlukan?”

Seijurou menggeleng kecil. “Tidak, terima kasih, Tetsuya.”

“Mmmm. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Akashi-kun,” ujar Tetsuya sembari berlari kecil menuju seseorang yang mengenakan jaket serta tudungnya.

Ketika Tetsuya menepuk punggungnya, pemuda itu menurunkan tudung jaketnya, dan Seijurou dapat melihat warna merah gradasi rambutnya yang familiar bagi Seijurou.

Kagami Taiga adalah _kekasih_ Seijurou yang ia tunjuk berdasar impuls.

Ayahnya mengira Kagami Taiga adalah kekasih Seijurou.

(Tidak pernah sebelumnya, Seijurou mempertanyakan impulsnya.)

 

 

4.

Seijurou mengikuti Tetsuya ketika pemuda berambut biru itu bertemu dengan Taiga, membuat pemuda bertampang datar itu memperkenalkan keduanya. “Kagami-kun, perkenalkan, ini Akashi Seijurou.”

“Mmmm. Oke. Senang berkenalan.”

Respon yang cukup datar. Semua orang tahu Akashi Seijurou dan kharismanya. Tidak sedikit yang memberikan pandangan kekaguman dan rekognisi kepadanya. Tapi, Kagami Taiga tidak menunjukkan itu sama sekali.

“Kagami Taiga, kau harus datang ke pertemuan keluarga Akashi pada akhir bulan ini.”

“Hah?”

Tetsuya berkedip. Hanya orang dekat saja yang bisa mengetahui kerut-kerut bingung di dahinya; Seijurou adalah salah satunya.

“Aku akan memberikan undangan formal besok dan kau harus datang,” tambah Seijurou.

“ _Hah?_ Kau memerintahku, _Pendek_?”

_Jab._

“Aduh! Kurroookooo!” Taiga menoleh dengan pandangan membunuh (yang sejujurnya tidak berpengaruh karena disertai raut kesakitan, menurut Seijurou) pada Tetsuya. “Apa yang kau lakukan?!”

“Akashi-kun masih lebih tinggi dibandingkan diriku, jadi aku merasa kau menyindirku.”

“Oh. Kau memang lebih pendek.”

_Jab._

“Kurroookooo!”

“Kagami-kun hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding rata-rata orang Jepang kebanyakan.”

Seijurou memperhatikan keduanya, merasa menjadi orang ketiga di tengah pertengkaran kedua orang di depannya itu. Tetsuya nampak meliriknya dari sudut mata birunya.

 

 

5.

Seijurou sedang bersama dengan Satsuki dan Daiki, mengerjakan tugas masing-masing, ketika Tetsuya datang dan berdiri di samping Seijurou. “Akashi-kun.”

Sapaan itu mengejutkan Satsuki dan Daiki, membuat keduanya berseru kaget. Sementara itu, Seijurou mengembalikan sapaan Tetsuya itu. “Tetsuya.”

“Hei, Tetsu! Kau kemana saja? Kau tidak pernah datang ke lapangan melihatku dan Kise bertanding. Dia terus mengeluh menanyakanmu.”

“Iya, Tetsu-kun! Kami selalu merasa ada yang kurang ketika makan di Majiba. Tidak ada Tetsu-kun yang memesan _vanilla shake_ dan mengangetkan pelayan di sana.”

Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Ryouta, bersama Satsuki, termasuk dekat antara satu sama lain, cukup sering bertemu di lapangan basket di sudut taman kota. Seijurou beberapa kali diajak datang, namun tak bisa karena urusan perusahaan.

Tetsuya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Daiki dan Satsuki. “Maafkan aku, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. Aku berlatih basket dengan Kagami-kun agar bisa mengalahkanmu dan Kise-kun.”

“ _Heh?_ Kau belajar pada alis cabang itu lagi?”

“Kagami-kun cukup bagus, Aomine-kun. Kami akan menantang kalian dalam _two-on-two_ dan bergabung makan di Majiba.”

“Janji, ya, Tetsu-kun.”

Tetsuya mengangguk mengiyakan, sementara Daiki mendengus meremehkan. “Aku akan mengalahkannya, Tetsu! Tidak ada yang lebih hebat dariku dalam basket.”

“Dai-chan!”

“Aku yakin Kagami-kun bisa mengalahkanmu, Aomine-kun,” ujar Tetsuya dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Sebelum mengembalikan tatapannya pada Seijurou yang hanya mendengarkan ketiganya. “Berbicara tentang Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun, boleh aku mengetahui kenapa kau mengundang Kagami-kun ke pertemuan keluargamu?”

“ _Hah_?”

“Akashi, kau mengundang Kagami? Bukankah acara itu hanya untuk keluargamu saja?” tanya Daiki heran.

“Aku akan memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihku.”

 _Hening_.

_Brak._

Daiki menggebrak meja, mengundang pandangan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu nampak marah. “Apa maksudmu, Akashi?! Lalu kau anggap apa Satsuki?!”

“Daiki, aku—”

Daiki menyela Seijurou, “Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada Satsuki, Akashi! Ayo, Satsuki! Kita pergi dari sini.”

Lalu ia pun pergi sembari menarik tangan Satsuki, pergi menjauh dari tempat Seijurou dan Tetsuya.

“Akashi-kun, aku tidak bisa menerima ini begitu saja. Aku permisi dulu, Akashi-kun.”

Dan Tetsuya pun pergi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari seorang Akashi Seijurou yang tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Seijurou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Teman-temannya memiliki kelemahan yang sama, kurang bisa mendengarkan orang lain. Seijurou menyangka paling tidak, Tetsuya, mau mendengarkan alasan darinya. Namun sayang, pemuda berambut biru langit itu pun terlalu cepat menyimpulkan.

 _‘Mungkin aku seharusnya mengatakan kekasih_ ‘pura-pura’ _.’_

(Belum pernah sebelumnya, Seijurou menyesali keputusannya, bahkan yang diambil secara mendadak.)

 

 

6.

Seijurou beruntung Satsuki mau mengerti dirinya. Dengan sedikit penjelasan, gadis ceria itu bahkan mau membantunya meminta bantuan Taiga. Kembali datang menemui Taiga, kini ditemani oleh Satsuki yang menggandeng lengannya dengan mesra. Ia tak menyembunyikan kemesraan mereka ketika keduanya mendekati Tetsuya dan Taiga.

“Tetsu-kun!”

“Halo, Momoi-san, Akashi-kun.”

“Kagamin!”

Sudut mata Taiga berkedut ketika mendengar sapaan Satsuki itu. “…apa?”

Satsuki duduk menjajari Taiga. “ _Ne_ , Kagamin, mau bantu Sei-kun?”

“ _Hah_?”

“Gantikan aku menemani Sei-kun di acara keluarganya, ya?”

Sudut mata Taiga semakin berkedut.

“Kagami-kun, kita harus segera masuk kelas jika tidak mau terlambat.”

Dan dalam sekejap, Tetsuya dan Taiga meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu. Tetsuya menarik Taiga pada pergelangan tangannya. Sementara Satsuki mmengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya heran dengan sikap Tetsuya itu. Tetsuya bahkan sama sekali tidak pamit ketika pergi. (Tidak ada _‘aku permisi dulu’_ , dari Tetsuya.)

 

 

7.

Seijurou menghampiri Taiga yang berdiri sendirian di depan mading. Belum sempat ia berucap apa-apa, Taiga sudah menaikkan tangannya. “ _Tidak_. Aku tidak mau datang ke acara keluargamu.”

Mata Seijurou berkilat sesaat mendengar penolakan yang ke sekian kalinya itu. Sudah terlalu lama. Seijurou tidak bisa membiarkan Taiga terus menolaknya. Akashi Seijurou tidak boleh mengakui kekalahan pada ayahnya.

(Jika ia tak membawa Taiga pada akhir bulan, ia akan membongkar kesalahan yang akan menjadi bahan cemooh ayahnya. Seijurou tidak mau itu.)

 

 

8.

Bersama usaha, pasti ada kesempatan. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada suatu sore ketika Seijurou mengunjungi ruang dosen. Sumber masalahnya, _Taiga_ , tengah diberi peringatan atas nilai-nilainya. _Bukan_ suatu hal yang patut dibanggakan ketika 75% hasil nilai mid semesternya mendapatkan nilai C, terutama karena ia adalah seorang _Kagami_. (Seijurou pun teringat akan marga Taiga. Kagami adalah perusahaan yang cukup besar, rival perusahaan Akashi dalam beberapa bidang—meskipun ia belum sekali pun mendengar ayahnya mengkomplain kemenangan mereka atas proyek yang kedua perusahaan perebutkan.)

“—Tuan Kagami, Kagami-kun. Tolong fokuskan perhatian Anda pada kuliah yang Anda ambil, atau kami akan mencabut izin bertanding basket milik klub basket.”

Ketika Taiga keluar ruangan dengan wajah berkerut-kerut, Seijurou menghampirinya dengan sebuah tawaran. “Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan nilai A.”

“ _Hah_?”

“ Tengah semester terakhir dinilai dari tugas-tugas yang dikumpulkan. Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu.”

“Aku—”

“Aku membantumu. Dan sebagai gantinya, kau harus menghadiri acara keluargaku pada akhir bulan ini.”

Taiga menyipitkan matanya, melipat tangan di depan dada. “Kenapa aku harus mau?”

“Ada pertandingan basket awal bulan depan. Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus sebelumnya, kau tidak akan bisa mengikuti pertandingan itu.”

“Aku bisa meminta bantuan Kuroko—”

Seijurou tersenyum kecil, matanya berkilat. “Seberapa banyak yang bisa Tetsuya ajarkan jika nilainya pun tidak semuanya sempurna?”

Taiga memandang Seijurou tak percaya. Ia pasti tau jika Tetsuya juga memiliki kekurangan, sementara Seijurou tidak dan terbukti dari nilainya yang semuanya A.

“Bagaimana, _hmmm_ , Taiga?”

 

 

9.

Dan di sinilah Seijurou, berdiri di samping Taiga sembari menyuruh Taiga mengambil buku-buku dari rak di depannya. Lengan pemuda penggemar basket itu hampir penuh dengan berbagai macam buku itu. “Akashi, kau tidak berpikir ini berlebihan?”

“Tidak.”

“Apakah perpus mengijinkan untuk meminjam sebanyak ini?”

“Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku memiliki kartu _gold_. Kita bisa membawa sampai dua puluh buku untuk dua minggu.”

Taiga menggerutu kecil.

Di sisi lain Taiga, Tetsuya terang-terangan menatap tak suka pada Seijurou.

Seijurou tersenyum kecil. “Taiga, kemari,” disertai tarikan pada pergelangan tangan pemuda berambut gradasi itu.

Pandangan Tetsuya berubah menjadi pandangan menusuk.

(Taiga memerlukan buku-buku itu untuk mengerjakan semua tugasnya.)

 

 

10.

Satsuki menemani Seijurou mengajari Taiga berbagai macam materi. Pemuda Akashi itu sedikit terkejut mengetahui betapa sedikit yang diketahui oleh Taiga, dan ia tidak bisa tidak perpikir jika Taiga memerlukan seseorang yang cerdas dan pandai memenej perusahaan agar perusahaan Kagami bisa terus berjaya. Seseorang seperti Taiga pasti bisa langsung hancur dalam persaingan industri.

“Sei-kun, bagaimana menurutmu?”

“…dia akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk tugas-tugasnya.”

“Uh, tapi, Sei-kun, Kagamin bahkan tidak mengerti materi yang diajarkan di awal masuk dulu.”

Taiga mengomel tak jelas. “Bukan salahku aku tidak mengerti.”

“Kagamin! Kau seharusnya tidak tertinggal sejauh ini,” ujar Satsuki sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Sei-kun, bagaimana kalau Kagamin tidak bisa? Ayah Sei-kun begitu menakutkan.”

Sudut mata Taiga berkedut, sesuatu yang Seijurou simpulkan sebagai reaksi normalnya ketika merasa kesal? tidak nyaman? Entahlah. Taiga menunjuk pada Seijurou. “Kau buat saja aku dapat nilai bagus. Aku tidak akan ingkar dari perjanjian kita!”

Seijurou menyeringai kecil, matanya berkilat warna emas. “Tentu.”

 

 

11.

Taiga belajar di lapangan basket, masih mengenakan kaos yang sedikit lembab seusai berlatih basket.

“Hei, Kagami! Belajarlah yang giat,” pemuda berambut cokelat yang cukup tinggi mengacak-acak rambut Taiga.

Di sebelahnya, pemuda berkacamata menambahkan: “Betul kata Kiyoshi. Perjalanan kita di pertandingan bulan depan tergantung padamu!”

_Plak._

Gadis berbadan kecil memukul kedua pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan gulungan kertas, lalu membungkuk kecil pada Seijurou. “Akashi-kun, terima kasih sudah mau membantu mengajari Kagami-kun. Kami benar-benar tertolong.”

Seijurou menganggukkan kepalanya. “Ini demi kepentingan bersama.”

Ketiga orang itu nampak bingung mendengar jawaban Seijurou itu. Namun kemudian mereka mengedikkan bahu, memilih meninggalkan Taiga dan Seijurou pada kegiatan mereka.

“Hei, Akashi, apa maksudnya ini?” tanya Taiga kemudian, menunjuk pada sebuah skema.

 

 

12.

Seijurou belum pernah memakan burger Majiba. Meskipun Satsuki dan Daiki sering mengunjungi Majiba, ia belum pernah ikut. Ketika mereka berkumpul (dengan atau pun tanpa Tetsuya), mereka akan makan di sebauh restoran jepang yang ada di seberang Majiba.

“Kau mau pesan apa, Akashi?”

“…”

Taiga menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan heran. “ _Well_ , ya sudah, aku pesankan untukmu. Tambah satu _cheese burger_ lagi,” ujarnya pada pelayan Majiba yang cukup gesit memasukkan pesanannya itu.

“Aku vegetarian, Taiga.”

“Oh? Maaf, tolong ganti satu _cheese burger_ dengan satu set menu untuk vegetarian.”

Duduk di meja persegi, di samping jendela, meja dipenuhi dengan bungkus burger pesanan Taiga. Sementara Seijurou hanya mendapatkan sebuah burger vegetarian yang diisi dengan nugget tahu sebagai pengganti daging. Cahaya lampu kendaraan dari luar sesekali teriluminasi pada wajah Taiga, membuat efek dramatis kegiatannya memakan belasan burger pesanannya.

(Seijurou tak pernah tau ada orang yang sanggup makan sebanyak itu.)

 

 

13.

“Kau jarang punya waktu luang, Kagami-kun.”

Tetsuya muncul di sebelah Taiga tiba-tiba, membuatnya memekik kaget menarik perhatian orang-orang yang juga ada di daerah taman itu. “Kurrookooo! Kau mengagetkanku!”

“Tetsuya,” sapa Seijurou.

Tetsuya menggangguk merespon sapaan Seijurou itu.

“Kau tidak sempat mengajariku basket, Kagami-kun.”

“Maaf, Kuroko, aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Karena kalau tidak, kami tidak bisa ikut bertanding bulan depan.”

Tetsuya menggumam.

“Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuanku, Kagami-kun?”

Taiga mengerutkan dahinya. “Akashi sudah menawariku, Kuroko. Dia sudah berjanji menaikkan nilaiku.”

“Oh.”

Ketika Taiga kembali menekuni pekerjaannya, Tetsuya memandanginya dengan berbagai macam perasaan berkelebat di matanya. Seijurou tiba-tiba saja menyukai kebebalan murid sementaranya itu. Taiga tidak memberikan perhatian yang diinginkan oleh Tetsuya.

 

 

14.

Pertama kalinya Seijurou berkunjung ke apartemen Taiga, ia disuguhi pemandangan rapi—sesuatu yang tidak ia sangka dari tempat tinggal seorang pemuda yang tinggal sendiri.

“Duduklah di ruang tengah, Akashi. Aku ganti baju dulu.”

Seijurou menuju ruang tengah, melihat beberapa bingkai foto yang menghiasi dinding ruang bercat krem itu. Ada foto Taiga bersama seorang pria dan wanita, yang pria memiliki rambut hitam dan alis cabang, sementara yang wanita berambut merah panjang. Lalu ada foto Taiga bersama seorang pemuda dan seorang wanita pirang di lapangan basket. Masih banyak foto di sana, ada Taiga dan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

“ _Oh_ , itu ayah dan ibuku. Kami berlibur di Hawaii ketika ini diambil. Lalu ini Tatsuya, kakak angkatku, dan Alex, guru basket kami,” ujar Taiga yang sudah berganti pakaian, menjelaskan foto-foto yang ada di dindingnya itu.

“Hari-harimu di LA sepertinya sangat menyenangkan.”

Taiga mengiyakan dengan penuh semangat. “Kau harus berkunjung kapan-kapan. Akan kukenalkan pada teman-temanku yang lain.”

“…teman?” Taiga menganggapnya teman?

Mengusap belakang kepalanya, Taiga menambahkan: “Kau tidak keberatan menjadi temanku, kan?”

Jarang sekali ada orang yang mau berteman dengan Seijurou.

(Hati Seijurou hangat.)

 

 

15.

Seijurou mengajari Taiga di koridor, pada salah satu meja kosong di tempat berkumpul para mahasiswa, ketika ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya.

“Dai-chan!”

Satsuki berlari mendekati Daiki, mengunci lengan Daiki, menempel erat di sisi sahabatnya itu. Daiki mengacak rambut gadis berambut pink itu sembari berjalan menjauh. Keduanya tidak melihat Seijurou dan Taiga yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah itu.

“Momoi dan Aomine tampak dekat.”

Seijurou mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang sahabatnya itu. “Mereka teman sejak kecil.”

Taiga mengedikkan bahunya. “Begitu? Tapi tidakkah mereka terlalu dekat?”

Ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengetik pekerjaannya, sambil sesekali mengguman membaca hasilnya. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan mata Seijurou.

(Seijurou sduah hampir seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Satsuki.)

 

 

16.

“Jadi…?”

“Apanya?”

“Bagaimana rasanya?”

Seijurou meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkok. Taiga memasak makan malam dan mengajaknya untuk makan juga. “Lumayan.”

“Hanya lumayan?”

“…enak.”

Taiga tersenyum lebar.

(Cahaya lampu di ruang makan terasa menyilaukan bagi Seijurou.)

 

 

17.

Seijurou lebih sering mengajari Taiga di apartemennya. Lalu diakhiri dengan makan malam.

Kali ini, Taiga membuat _pizza_ sayuran seperti yang ia buat beberapa hari sebelumnya. Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan _pizza_ kali ini dibanding _pizza_ sebelumnya. Tidak ada wortel di atasnya, membuat Seijurou heran.

“Akashi? Apakah ada sayur yang tidak kau sukai lagi?”

“… _lagi_?”

“Aku tidak menambahkan wortel kali ini. Kau tidak suka wortel, kan?” tanya Taiga dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Seijurou mengernyit mendengarnya. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah mengatakan dirinya tak suka wortel.

“Kau memilih potongan yang wortelnya sedikit, dan tidak jadi mengambil potongan terakhir setelah melihat ada banyak wortel di atasnya.”

Taiga ternyata tidak sebebal yang ia Kira.

(Tapi tetap saja, Taiga bebal terhadap afeksi Tetsuya.)

 

 

18.

Taiga mengajari Seijurou bermain basket. Dan seperti dugaan Seijurou, ia juga bisa memainkan basket dengan tanpa cela.

“Wow, kau natural, Akashi!”

Merendahkan hatinya sedikit, Seijurou berkata: “Itu karena kau mengajariku dengan cukup baik.”

Senyum Taiga melebar.

 

 

19.

Taiga menunjukkan tugas makalah yang baru saja dicetaknya untuk diperiksa oleh Seijurou sebelum dikumpulkan kepada dosennya. Seijurou membaca makalah setebal dua puluh halaman itu dengan seksama sebelum mengembalikannya kepada Taiga.

“Sudah tidak ada koreksi.”

“Betulkah? Yes!”

Taiga nampak senang. Ia berhasil mengerjakan tugas makalahnya itu dengan koreksi minimal dari Seijurou, jauh bertolak belakang dengan saat ia pertama kali dibantu mengerjakan tugas ketika bahkan dalam satu halaman, Seijurou susah menemukan koneksi penjelasan dalam makalahnya. Seijurou adalah guru yang baik, dan ia yakin Taiga pasti akan datang di pertemuan keluarganya.

“Taiga, besok aku tidak bisa kemari.”

“Kau ada acara?”

“Aku akan menemui Satsuki.”

Wajah senang Taiga berubah sendu dan Seijurou tak tahu mengapa itu membuatnya sedikit sedih.

“Oh, oke. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Momoi.”

 

 

20.

“Satsuki, kau tidak harus tetap di sisiku.”

Hati Seijurou terasa diremas-remas ketika ia mengatakan itu.

Di depannya, Satsuki nampak kaget, sepasang matanya membulat tak percaya melihat kemunculan Seijurou. Sekilas nampak rasa bersalah. Sementara Daiki hanya memandangnya datar, tanpa melepaskan lingkaran lengannya pada pinggang ramping Satsuki.

“Sei—”

“Waktu yang kau berikan untukku selama ini sudah cukup, Satsuki.”

Seijurou berbalik, meninggalkan Satsuki yang terus memanggil namanya.

(Satsuki sudah berkhianat. Dengan Daiki.)

 

 

21.

Seijurou tak tau kenapa. Tapi ia berakhir di depan pintu apartemen Taiga, menekan belnya berulang kali.

“…bentar. Tunggu dulu! Tak perlu—,” Taiga membuka pintu, memandang kaget pada Seijurou. “Akashi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kita ada jadwal belajar hari ini?”

Seijurou masuk tanpa disuruh, langsung berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah, duduk menyandar, membuat punggungnya melengkung mengikuti bentuk sandaran sofa. Lengannya menutupi mata dari cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan baginya.

“Akashi? Kau baik-baik saja?”

Ada rasa khawatir yang terdengar dari Taiga. Namun Seijurou seolah tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali untuk menjawabnya.

 

 

22.

Ketika Seijurou bangun, ia sudah menatap langit-langit. Ada selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Dan di meja, ada segelas air dan sebuah pesan.

_Aku ada latihan pagi ini. Aku meninggalkan makanan di kulkas, hangatkan di microwave sebelum kau makan. Kalau kau ingin susu hangat, tukang susu mengantar susu sekitar jam 8._

_ps: kalau kau pulang, tinggalkan saja kunciku di bawah pot bunga._

Seijurou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh klasik, meninggalkan kunci di bawah pot bunga. Ia harus mengajari Taiga untuk lebih berhati-hati. Berbahaya meninggalkan kunci di tempat yang sangat mudah diketahui oleh orang lain itu.

 

 

23.

Ketika Taiga pulang dan menemukan Seijurou masih berada di apartemennya, ia tidak bertanya apa-apa. Hanya menyiapkan makan malam dan meminjamkan kaosnya untuk dipakai oleh Seijurou. Seijurou pun tidak menjelaskan apa-apa.

Keduanya berkumpul di ruang tengah, dengan buku berserakan, mengerjakan tugas lagi. Di sofa, ada selimut yang telah dilipat rapi oleh Seijurou.

(Seijurou baru pulang dua hari kemudian.)

 

 

24.

“Hei, Akashi.”

Akashi hanya melirik Taiga sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan memeriksa hasil pekerjaan pemuda beralis cabang itu.

“Aku mendengar kalau Momoi sudah jadian dengan Aomine. Uh, dan beberapa rumor lainnya tentang kalian.”

“…”

“ _Uh, I’m not good at this._ Maksudku, kau tidak perlu menutupi perasaanmu itu. Aku tahu pasti rasanya … sedikit sakit? Tapi kau sudah melewati masa sulit itu dengan sangat baik.”

“…”

“Aku juga dulu pernah merasakan itu. _Well_ , aku tidak melewatinya sebaik itu. Tatsuya harus menggeretku keluar dari kamar setelah aku melewatkan pizza gratis tiga hari berturut-turut dan menangisi mantanku itu…”

Bahu Seijurou bergetar.

“Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku karena membengkak terlalu banyak menangis. Entah berapa banyak air mata yang aku keluarkan waktu itu. Aku hampir bunuh diri mendekati anjing milik bibi di seberang rumahku. Aku—”

Bahu Seijurou bergetar semakin hebat.

“Seijurou?”

Seijurou meletakkan hasil pekerjaan Taiga, menampakkan dirinya yang tertawa. “Kau konyol sekali, Taiga.”

“Hei!”

“Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada orang yang mau bunuh diri dengan mendekati anjing.”

Taiga memerah. “Hei! Anjing itu mengerikan, kau tahu? Mereka itu titisan iblis!”

Seijurou hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas ungkapan Taiga itu. “Ayo, lanjutkan tugasmu, Taiga.”

Menggerutu kecil, Taiga kembali fokus pada tugasnya, sementara Seijurou pun memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Taiga yang sempat ia tinggalkan ketika mendengar cerita putra tunggal Kagami itu.

Ia sudah dengar cerita tentang pasangan kekasih yang berpisah. Tidak sedikit yang berakhir dengan air mata dan perbuatan seperti bunuh diri. Depresi menjadi salah satu hal yang biasa dalam hal itu. Ia pun tidak heran jika Taiga pernah sampai seperti itu karena putus. Taiga pasti sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya kala itu.

Namun, Seijurou menyadari satu hal, ia tidak merasakan hal itu. Ia sedih, memang. Tapi hanya sebentar, dan itu pun menghilang tidak lebih dari dua hari. Ia juga tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika melihat pasangan Momoi-Aomine itu. Apakah artinya ia tidak mencintai Satsuki?

“Taiga, katakan padaku.”

“Apa?”

“Jenis anjing bibi seberang rumahmu itu apa?”

“…pomerian.”

Seijurou pun tertawa lepas.

 

 

25.

Makan di ruang makan Taiga menjadi kebiasaan Seijurou. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan kegiatan itu menjadi rutinitas baru baginya.

Melihat Taiga yang makan di seberangnya, dengan pipi menggelembung penuh dengan masakan yang dimasaknya, Seijurou tak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Sesekali, Taiga menambahkan berbagai sayur dan lauk ke piring Seijurou. Seijurou tidak bisa melawan keinginannya menggoda Taiga sesekali.

(Rasanya nyaman, dan Seijurou (sangat) tidak keberatan dengan rasa masakan Taiga.)

 

 

26.

“Oh, Akashi-kun? Hati-hati ketika melewati depan _Hurricane_ , ya! Mereka sedang memperbaiki lampu di sana,” seorang pria paruh baya berkata dari beranda tokonya.

Seijurou mengangguk. “Iya. Terima kasih, Paman!”

Pria itu melambai pada Seijurou.

Seijurou tidak tahu kapan ia mulai familiar dengan jalan menuju apartemen Taiga.

Ia kenal dengan para tetangga Taiga.

Bahkan, satpam di depan apartemen pun tidak lagi memberikan pandangan menyelidik ketika ia datang ke sana.

Ia datang ke apartemen Taiga, kadang bersama pemilik apartemen, kadang sendirian.

Ketika ia datang sendirian, Taiga menyambutnya dengan senyum tiga jari. Jantung Seijurou mulai berdetak cepat. Dan ia berharap bisa melihat senyum Taiga terus.

(Rasanya seperti ketika ia bersama dengan Satsuki, hanya saja lebih intens.)

 

 

27.

Seijurou mengunjungi Tetsuya di kelasnya.

Beberapa orang memperhatikan kedatangan Seijurou yang tidak biasa itu. Ketika mereka melihat pemuda berkharisma itu menghampiri tetsuya, mereka menghiraukannya, maklum jika Seijurou mengunjungi Tetsuya yang tidak jarang terlihat bersama Seijurou.

Berdiri di samping Tetsuya, Tetsuya sudah menyambutnya dengan tatapan datar khasnya.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya membereskan alat tulisnya. “Apa Akashi-kun ada keperluan?”

“Aku sepertimu, Tetsuya. Aku sudah jatuh oleh cahayanya.”

“Akashi—”

“Tetsuya, aku belum pernah menginginkan sesuatu seperti ini.”

Seijurou pergi, meninggalkan Kuroko yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Seijurou tau, Tetsuya tidak akan semudah itu menyerah.

(Seijurou juga tidak akan semudah itu menyerah.)

 

 

28.

Seijurou membawakan Taiga sebuah bola basket yang ditandatangani oleh pemain basket kesayangan Taiga.

“Whoa, Akashi! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ini?!”

“Seseorang dari perusahaan mengunjungi LA, lalu mampir menonton pertandingan basket. Aku titip padanya.”

Taiga menatap bola di tangannya dengan takjub.

Mata berbinar dengan wajah berseri disertai senyuman yang lebar, Taiga memeluk Seijurou erat. “Terima kasih, Akashi! Kau yang terbaik!”

(Seijurou tidak bilang jika kunjungan ke LA itu karena permintaan pribadi darinya.)

 

 

29.

Seijurou belum pernah memasak, tapi ia yakin ia bisa memasak selama ia mengikuti resep yang tertulis di buku masak. Lagipula, ia sudah belajar dari video memasak yang ia dapatkan di situs berbagi video di dunia maya. Apa susahnya?

Seijurou melihat adonan roti yang ada dalam mangkuk.

“...tidak mengembang?”

Ia mengeluarkan adonan itu, lalu memukul-mukulnya. Terasa tidak empuk. Ia menambahkan ragi, menguleni adonan itu, berharap adonan itu mengembang sehingga ia bisa membuatkan burger untuk Taiga setelah pemuda berambut gradasi itu selesai menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya.

“…Akashi? Kau tak perlu aku bantu?” Taiga muncul di pintu dapur.

“…tidak.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Ya.”

“Baikalah, aku kembali mengerjakan ini kalau begitu.”

Seijurou menunggu, namun tidak terjadi perubahan pada adonan itu. Ia menatap tajam pada adonan rotinya, berusaha mengingat-ingat resepnya. Ia mungkin seharusnya tidak membuat semuanya dari nol. Mungkin mengikuti tips membeli _bun_ yang sudah jadi akan lebih baik.

“ _Oh_.”

Seijurou terlonjak kecil karena kaget ketika Taiga tiba-tiba saja sudah melongok di belakangnya.

“Kau seharusnya pakai air hangat supaya rotinya mengembang.”

“…kau sudah selesai?”

Taiga menggeleng. “Aku akan membantumu membuat roti. Kau buat burgernya saja,” terang Taiga sembari mengambil mangkok dan tepung. “Dengan begini, kita bisa selesai lebih cepat.”

“Tidak usah. Aku berjanji membuatkanmu burger, jadi biarkan aku membuatnya sendiri.”

“Tapi, Akashi—”

Seijurou merebut tepung dari Taiga. Yang kemudian direbut lagi oleh Taiga. Tentu saja, terjadi tarik-menarik memperebutkan tepung untuk membuat roti. Hingga plastik tepung itu sobek, mengirimkan tepung pada Seijurou dan Taiga.

Malam itu, setelah lelah saling menertawakan satu sama lain yang dipenuhi tepung, keduanya memesan makanan dari luar. Seijurou tidak jadi membuat burger unttuk Taiga.

(Memasak tidak semudah belajar.)

 

 

30.

Seijurou dan Taiga duduk berhadapan dipisahkan meja yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku dan tugas-tugas Taiga yang mendapatkan nilai A. Menandakan Akashi yang memenuhi tugasnya. Waktu perjanjian keduanya hampir habis, dan giliran Taiga memenuhi tugasnya.

“Taiga, datanglah ke acara pertemuan keluargaku besok malam.”

“Akashi, tidakkah lebih baik jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ayahmu?”

Taiga menundukkan kepalanya ketika mengatakan itu pada Seijurou. “Aku tidak ingin membohongi keluargamu.”

Mata Seijurou berkilat sesaat ketika ia bergeser ke samping Taiga, menarik dagu pemuda berambut bergradasi itu sehingga keduanya bertatap mata. “Kalau begitu, datanglah ke acara pertemuan keluargaku sebagai _kekasih_ Seijurou yang _sebenarnya_.”

Taiga mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, kemudian wajahnya memerah.

“Bagaimana, _hmmm_?”

“Aku—”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :"3 I know this is weird. Well, meskipun begitu, comment, please? I love comment dan saya nggak gigit orang kok~


End file.
